<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>［露米］主播 by tyss</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24609133">［露米］主播</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/tyss/pseuds/tyss'>tyss</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>一些中短篇 [7]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hetalia: Axis Powers</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alfred maybe like a whore, Bottom America (Hetalia), Hand Jobs, Hate to Love?, How Do I Tag, M/M, Masturbation, Nipple Piercings, Not that easy, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Sex Toys, They didn't really have sex, Vibrators, but he just loves to show himself off</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 08:55:51</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,910</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24609133</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/tyss/pseuds/tyss</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>伊万在高二那年确定了性向，然后便关注了一位博主，当然，对方po的可不是可爱猫猫之类的东西。</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>America/Russia (Hetalia)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>一些中短篇 [7]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1493561</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>37</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>＊ooc！！！<br/>＊我不拥有hetalia与角色<br/>＊虽然是色情主播，但我写出来一点都不色……</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“啊，让我看看，最早关注我的五个人是谁……嗯……”伊万凝视着镜头里的人，头上的兔耳发饰随着上下扫视手机的动作一颤一颤的，虽然脸上戴着面具看不到长相，但正好可以让他尽情地幻想，在过了好一会儿后，失真的电子音才再度传入耳中：“找到了……小熊软糖，噗，好了就这些，你们可以随便让我做一件你们喜欢的事，还是老规矩，不会露脸的哦。”</p><p>在出现自己名字前，伊万压根没认真听，而对于自己居然是最早关注的那一波，他也有些惊讶，不过仔细想想，自己好像是他发第一张图就关注了。</p><p>虽然那张图十分青涩，但伊万当时也是刚刚确定自己的性向，还是第一次摸上汤好热想要找些图片，辅助缓解自己青春期的躁动，然后就看到了这位。</p><p>顶着个没有任何性暗示的名字头像，发了张哪怕以当时还很纯洁的伊万视角来说露的都不算太多的图：蓝色的球衣被卷了起来，应该是咬在了嘴里，一只手揉着自己的胸，另一只手举着自拍杆，而他的下半身则包裹得严严实实，球裤服帖地穿着，甚至连小腿袜都还包裹在腿上，而紧绷着的小腿和弓起的脚背，是除了捏胸的手外唯一带着性意味的地方了。</p><p>伊万当时特意去看了眼评论，果然无一例外是让他露更多，或者对他胸和身体的幻想。而他关注这人的原因说起来还有点好笑，当时伊万在学校有个死对头，三天一吵，五天一打，期间还有不间断的冷嘲热讽，而这个叫☆-star的人，身材上有点像他，而看不到脸刚好可以让他想象着那个一向骄傲的人是怎么趴在自己腿间呻吟着乞求他的怜惜，有点幼稚，但真的很爽。</p><p>而真正让伊万对他印象深刻的是第二张图，依旧没有露脸，他趴在自己交叠的手臂上，背对着镜头，只展示了一截发尾，光滑的后背以及特意撅起展示出圆润弧度的屁股，这次他回应了留言，差不多把自己全都露了出来。</p><p>但这不是重点，重点在于图的光影和黑白的色调，让这具肉体的雕塑感极佳，像是大师用上好的云石精心雕琢而成，明明是张让人冲的图，伊万却从中看出了艺术感，不同于学校里大家对他的偏见，伊万其实并不是一个只会暴力的人，他对艺术的喜爱仿佛是天性，因而对这位博主一下子便生出了一种对艺术品的爱惜。</p><p>当然，在后面逛的更多后，伊万是真的觉得那些对他过于重口，看得有一点点恶心，还是☆-star这种不算直接的色情比较要戳他性癖，尤其他后来风格变化比较多，看来摄影师不止一位，倒也不至于审美疲劳，所以他一直是伊万唯一关注的情色方面的博主。</p><p>不过他倒不至于和别人一样一直嚎着让他露脸，毕竟还指望着靠他幻想怎么羞辱自己的宿敌呢。虽然他和那位宿敌间的关系后来得到了改善，时间的节点就在伊万对着☆-star第一组真正意义上的色图——是他慢慢把手指到常规规模的假阳具插进那个紧致小屁股的图——冲过之后的第二天。</p><p>当时阿尔弗雷德一如既往想找麻烦，堵住他要上的楼梯上居高临下地挑衅着伊万，昨晚才脑着他的脸射了一手的人这个时候当然没什么想争论的意思，就只是继续向上，在经过他时推了一把，万万没想到阿尔弗雷德居然直接摔了一跤，差点还滚下了楼梯。</p><p>伊万心中警铃大作，虽然他总是被叫蠢熊，但还真没有熊的力量，那一推不可能直接把小胖子推倒，可这画面也是真的说不清。他的身体默默绷紧，打算对方一旦有要大声嚷嚷自己故意伤害他的迹象就扑上去堵嘴。</p><p>但他什么也没说，只是红着眼眶站了起来，神情有些懊恼，然后愤愤地瞪了他一眼，便一瘸一拐地往教室走，看起来是真的痛，这下伊万有些不好意思了，难道自己用的力气比想象中大？但对方是看起来走的真的有点艰难，如果摔得很严重还是看看吧，自己可不想负责这家伙瘫痪后的人生。</p><p>“我送你去医务室。”别扭的开口并没有得到友善的回应，他的手被打开，阿尔弗雷德情绪非常激动地对他吼了一句：“我不去！”然后便也发现自己反应似乎太大了，补充了句“最不想的就是被你可怜了，我才不需要，离我远点。”</p><p>但伊万表示，自己要帮忙，管小胖子需不需要干嘛，让他生气自己不是更高兴吗，于是不顾他的拒绝把人扛到了医务室丢进去，向老师说明了一下情况后到底顾及了对方的面子，先离开了。</p><p>等他下了课再来，老师只说了句他没事，虽然表情真的有点奇怪。阿尔弗雷德整个人缩在被子里，只有那根呆毛还坚定地竖在外面，伊万上前扯了扯，让人漏出了小半个头，声音在被子里闷闷地：“刚才谢谢你。”</p><p>“嗯？你说什么？我听不清”伊万还是笑眯眯的。<br/>
那双碧蓝色的眼睛又瞪了他一眼，把被子掀开：“我说，谢谢你，可以了吧。”<br/>
“哟，这不是会好好说话吗。”</p><p>阿尔弗雷德翻了个白眼，然后有些迟疑得开口：“今天的事希望你不要告诉别人。”<br/>
“怎么，不想让别人知道我们的橄榄球明星是个软脚虾吗？那我应该有好处吧？”<br/>
“……大不了我不把你的毛病说出来了。”<br/>
“不对哦，是你不会找我麻烦才对，我并没有你说的那些毛病。”<br/>
“无所谓，反正我们井水不犯河水就是。”</p><p>终于能从宿敌那喘口气的伊万高兴了好几天，到了更新日打开汤好热却发现☆-star居然只更新了张假条，说他在打篮球时被对面一个超级粗鲁的大个子撞了。底下一片安慰，就连伊万都有些担心，毕竟看图他的身高不算高：什么人可以对这样精致的小家伙下狠手呢？看来真的有点粗鲁。</p><p>“阿嘁！”伊万揉了揉鼻子，对自己为什么突然打喷嚏有些不解。</p><p>不过，第二天他史无前例地发了一小段视频，依旧是背对着屏幕，揉着自己的屁股，露出粉红色的穴口。唯一有点可惜的就是他屁股上青紫色的淤痕。但它的配字弥补了这一点：“太用力会把它撞青的哦♡”</p><p>对此，伊万当然表示：“我先冲了，谢谢。”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>时间回到现在。</p><p>在伊万走神的那段时间，似乎已经有人对他许愿了，他只抓住一句：“好吧，我尽量明天拍出来，谢谢一直以来的关注。”</p><p>啊，真苦恼呢……应该向这小家伙提什么要求呢。当然不是想看他到底长什么样，之前有很多人刷屏想看看这位是不是长相上也很有美国甜心的特点，但他也只是把让人性致全无的头套换成了面具，这就是最大的让步了，再多他也不可能同意的。</p><p>伊万正一边听着他和直播间的留言聊天，一边思索自己特别想看什么，好像只要是他，自己也没什么特别的想法。</p><p>“诶～不要吧，我很怕痛诶。”电子音都掩盖不住的撒娇感，“而且发炎了会很难处理的，我还是把钱退给你吧。”但对方显然很坚定，直接刷了句：“这只是定金，只要你打了乳环，我可以按十分之一定金的比例把尾款打给你。”</p><p>他给的实在是太多了，就连主播叩着桌子的手指都慢了下来，有些迟疑得开口：“这有点太多了……我只打一个，按五分之一就行。”<br/>
“那也可以，不过就十分之一，但你要打给我看。”<br/>
“我自己打吗？那恐怕更容易感染吧……嘛，没关系，反正我是he—NO.1star！”</p><p> </p><p>第二天，在等待直播的时候，伊万果然刷到了一组图，第一张是对比，主播赤裸着下半身，坐在床上，紧致的皮肤上面可以看到日光浴的晒痕，但这动作主要是为了衬托一个巨大无比的假阳具，真的非常大，他其实并不算瘦，但紫色玩具最宽的地方也将近占了腰围的四分之一，加上立在他脊背后的床上，从图中看，这是真的可以一步到胃。</p><p>哇哦！伊万心里一时间只有这个想法，他划到了下一张，那个玩具已经进了主播的身体，只有一个底部留在外面，大腿被他自己的手抱着分开，展示看起来已经扩张到极限的小穴。</p><p>高大的斯拉夫人低头看了看自己还在沉睡中的伙计，回想起之前谈恋爱或者约炮时，大家看到自己精神抖擞地向他们敬礼的小兄弟后，无一例外选择了提裤子走人，理由是扩张太麻烦了，他们也懒得每次上床前准备那么久。</p><p>“可是，不是越大越好吗？”伊万实在有点委屈，还很难受，毕竟还硬着。<br/>
“但你也太大了……”合适的才是最好的呀。</p><p>如今看来，明明就不是不可能的，所以问题不在我，完全是他们太大惊小怪，而且不愿意花心思去容纳自己罢了！不过☆-star的确在身体上是完美的，真可惜只能在网络上看见。</p><p>怀着这样惋惜的心思，他点开了直播，对方向来行动力惊人，今天就已经把要穿孔的工具备齐了。然后就一边和大家聊天，一边揉了将近半个小时的奶子，迟迟不敢下手。伊万都不忍心提醒他，这样只是把他的小乳头玩肿了，穿孔的感受恐怕会更明显。</p><p>终于，大家显然也等急了，在频繁的催促下，他终于还是举起了工具对准自己不知是手法不对还是时间不够，并没有揉到麻木的地方，紧张地把脸转到一边，好像不看到就没有疼痛了。深呼吸了好一会儿才下定决心按了下去。</p><p>扶在桌沿的手瞬间抓紧，他发出一声尖锐的痛呼，然后便是急促的抽气声，说出的话都像是从牙缝中挤出来的：“我再也不要搞这些了，太痛了！”</p><p>等到终于处理好了这些，☆-star才终于记起之前说的回馈活动，抽出名单：“所以你们有没有什么想看的play呢？”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>这一开始是个沙雕脑洞，所以……</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>在听到了主播的询问后，伊万再次思索了一下自己还没看过的，并且很想要看的，终于做出了决定。</p><p>“限制高潮？倒也不是不可以啦……”主播的声音有些嘟嘟囔囔，看起来并没有很希望这样做，想来也是，之前不论是直播还是图片，都显示了他对酣畅淋漓的性事的极致喜爱，所以这种被憋着不能释放的感觉一直在尽力避免，不过既然已经说出了“最早关注的人可以随意提要求”这样的话，他也不会言而无信。</p><p>起身去寻找了根粉红色的丝带，边解开，边絮叨着：“这是我侄女的…我家才不会有这么女孩子气的东西呢！”</p><p>不过伊万只是笑了声，主播性格和那个小胖子其实也挺像的，明明平时表现的像个小妞，却一定要说自己像银幕上的英雄人物一样够汉子，可能这就是美国人吧。</p><p>对方将腿分开，勾在了椅子的扶手上，露出尚未勃起的下身，时时刻刻备着的润滑剂挤在了手上，然后开始最普通的撸动，让那根尺寸可观的柱形充血变硬，他喘着气展示着已经准备好的后穴，两指撑开密闭的穴肉，漏出还沉寂着的玩具，像是非线控的跳蛋。</p><p>啧，居然一直戴着这个和我们说话吗？小骚货。伊万找了个更加舒适的位置，靠着柔软的背垫，也开始给自己的小兄弟打飞机，但目光还是落在对方看上去就滑腻紧实的大腿上，想象着它们抚摸起来会是多么柔软，做爱时缠在身上肌肤相贴的触感会多么令人满足。</p><p>“这是我朋友送的新鲜玩意儿，据说可以随着打赏金额的多少调换速度。”主播声音有些羞涩，“倒也不是求打赏，只是由你们控制的话好像很有意思。”</p><p>说完这句后，终于开始了今天的重头戏，丝带上面有着亮片的点缀，看得出来，和敏感的肌肤相贴并不算很舒服，但他只是利落地打上了个蝴蝶结，热情地网友已经开始了打赏，突然震动的跳蛋带来的快感让主播的身体一抖，扶着椅子的把手稳住自己：“哦哦，慢一点，大家不要这么激动。”</p><p>尽量忽视身后延绵不绝的酥麻，来推迟高潮的到来，毕竟这还是场表演，要兼顾观众的感受，谁也不会想看他没玩多久就早射吧。</p><p>伊万看着主播从身边的小盒子里掏出那些常用的玩具，昨天已经被那么大的东西扩开过，应该今天很容易就能接受吧。果然直接便是平时不会用到的一个按摩棒，黑色的柱身上布满了凸起的颗粒，泛着冷硬的质感，很难想象主播这种开朗的人在玩具的选择上会这么……与众不同。</p><p>不过应该也是他的朋友送的吧。☆-star的号就伊万的观察，至少有两个人经常出现，他们风格明显，其中一个刚好是这样有点SM的。作为男友粉，对方使用别人送的道具实在是让人觉得有点微妙，好在屏幕中的金发青年更加亮眼。</p><p>听着他的呻吟，看着在椅子上扭动着的躯体，伊万很容易便能幻视着这具活泼的身体在自己的身下，如何夹着自己的腰，扭动着那圆润可爱的屁股，一声声得叫着：“快点，用力，艹坏我吧！”之类的浑话，在他反弓着背发出高亢而缠绵的尖叫后也紧跟着射在了屏幕上。</p><p>全身泛着潮红的人喘着气，小腿随着体内还在动的东西抽动，两腿缓缓收拢，似乎根本受不了这种快感，但没有了力气，四肢的肌肉伸展开，膝盖明显因为过度兴奋而虚弱，修长笔直的小腿还因为高潮绷着，白色的中筒袜箍着膝盖以下的部分，在伊万眼中这简直是勾引他去拉开那紧到勒出痕迹的袜口，用对方柔嫩的足心挤出自己肿胀部位的汁液。</p><p>后穴里的玩具还在不知疲倦的跳动着，☆-star现在有点后悔，不应该这一次就把那个跳蛋拿出来的，自己无法控制导致快感来的又凶又急，却不能射精，初次干性高潮的感受过于强烈，都没能第一时间关掉震动，不应期敏感的身体简直要被折磨到哭泣。</p><p>他颤巍巍地伸手想扯开丝带，却一不小心把活结弄成了死结，这可真的打破了主播的余裕，匆匆忙忙地起身想要解开，结果把棒棒坐得更深，破开内里的软肉，将跳蛋顶入了前所未有的深度，本来就敏感，这下更是直接软下去开始哭了，身体越发控制不住地扭，那玩意角度也越刁钻地照顾他体内的敏感点，抽搐着的小腹让喘气都断断续续，哭叫的声音已经明显不像是叫床。</p><p>而伊万这时候刚刚平复自己的呼吸，抽出纸巾擦干净被自己弄脏的地方，然后便发现☆-star似乎并没能解开绳子，整个人蜷缩在椅子上，通红的身体像煮熟的虾米一样，看上去正被过载的快感淹没。</p><p>这让伊万有些紧张，限制高潮的要求是他提出来的，如果真的让主播因此遇到了什么危险，他会愧疚的。对方的声音中满是痛苦，听的让人心疼，颤抖的手仍在尽力解开涨成了紫红色的阴茎，欲望无法排解转化为了痛感，如果没有面具，就能看到他的脸早已被泪水浸湿。</p><p>☆-star的头一下下磕在椅子上，想借此分散下半身过于强烈的感觉，一只手也习惯性地拽着头发，失控的动作与力度导致了面具的掉落，对于伊万而言，这实在是过于熟悉的一张脸，尤其它的主人实际住址离自己只隔了一户人家。</p><p>“阿尔弗雷德？！”操，原来不是像，而是那个小胖子居然在私底下做这样子的事吗？他从小到大并不缺钱，身为学校的橄榄球明星，他在大学毕业后又重新回到学校教起了体育，生活条件绝不算差，没必要为了外快进行直播，还是说这只是喜欢呢？</p><p>没时间想这些有的没的了，屏幕里，他已经喘得上气不接下气了，身体抽抽着，哭声也越来越弱，虽然因为这个时候对方弱势又色情的脸再度想要硬起来，但理智告诉他救人要紧，急忙穿好衣服冲到了对方家，不顾邻居奇异的目光，一脚踹开了门。</p><p>进入房间后迅速地关了在直播的电脑，低下身解开带给对方无尽痛苦的丝带，可正当他慢慢把那根狰狞着震动的棒棒抽出来时，被热心的跟进来的邻居看了个正着。</p><p>王耀觉得自己真的惨，住在一对冤家的中间，虽然他们现在已经不像小时候那么针锋相对，但作为看着他们长大的人，他实在是担心这些只是暴风雨前的宁静。果然在今天，他悠闲地坐在院子里喝茶，享受着美好夜晚的闲适，然后便看到伊万风风火火地出了门，目的地是……琼斯家！</p><p>然后便是吓得他手一抖，摔坏了最喜欢茶杯的踹门声。天啦天啦！伊万终于受不了阿尔弗雷德要上门去弄死他了吗？虽然事不关己高高挂起，但毕竟生活这么久，他不想看到小阿尔英年早逝，也不想伊万因为一时冲动葬送了后半生。</p><p>于是他跟了上去，万万没想到，架没有劝，倒是看到过于香艳的一幕，青年门户大开，随着那玩意儿的离体发出带着点鼻音的哼哼声，和平时的高嗓门比起来又软又糯，王耀尴尬地转过身，在心里狂吼自己什么也没看到，他清清白白的眼睛啊！</p><p>不过，他忽然发现了盲点，为什么伊万会知道阿尔弗雷德陷入困境的？两人离得可没那么近，于是他开口询问：“你怎么知道阿尔有麻烦的？”</p><p>这让伊万有点纠结，他不想告诉对方阿尔弗雷德在网上隐密的另一面，毕竟别人都觉得他只是运动员，并且教学生体育，说出去对他的名声实在是不好，而且自己也不喜欢和别人分享这些秘密爱好，回答就有点含糊，当然也就不能让王耀相信。</p><p>年长的东方人眯了眯眼，神色锐利起来，他想起社区每年都会组织消防员去每家每户进行安全排查，主要目的就是募捐以支持消防器具的养护更新，莫非伊万趁机在阿尔弗雷德家安了摄像头？否则怎么解释他在自己这个邻居之前发现对方的状况呢？</p><p>看着王耀明显不信任的目光，伊万觉得自己冷汗直冒，再这样下去真说不清楚了，他都为了分散注意力脱下外套披那小胖子—虽然仔细看他其实不胖—身上了。</p><p>突然，他看到正对着的电脑，灵机一动，把对方当成自己还是男友粉时的☆-star，温柔地伸手将贴脸上的头发捋到耳后，这表现，谁看了不说一句伊万肯定喜欢他，然后有些无奈地开口：“我们俩其实在Phone sex 啦。”</p><p>“啊？你们才隔一栋楼。”王耀觉得自己真是看不懂这些年轻人了，不是之前关系都挺差，后来成熟点了才稍微转好吗？怎么突然都能有地下恋情了？</p><p>“这只是情趣，光普通的做爱多无聊……只是我们都没想到会有这种突发状况。”伊万脸有些红，看来对于暴露自己的性生活很是羞涩，王耀一时也不好意思多说，于是呐呐地询问到：“这样啊，那要叫救护车吗？刚刚看着感觉阿尔都要失去意识了。”</p><p>在被解开恢复了点元气的人听到这句话后，奋力地抬手拉住俄罗斯人的袖子，声音嘶哑：“不要……救护车！”</p><p>但对方毅然决然打了电话，并且将金额悉数记在了琼斯的账上。</p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>*梗源群里的讨论，关于美国人的消防员性癖（？），虽然我写出来消防员的元素好像无了</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>